New types of aircraft which can take off and land with smaller footprints are being developed. For example, these aircraft may be used in areas where there is no airport or runway. Some such aircraft designs have a tilt wing (i.e., a rotatable wing) to which rotors are mounted. During the vertical takeoff, the tilt wing is in one position (e.g., with the rotors oriented to provide thrust downwards). Once the aircraft ascends to a sufficient or desired altitude, the tilt wing is rotated into another position (e.g., with the rotors oriented to rotate to provide thrust backwards) and the aircraft is able to fly more efficiently in a substantially forward mode or manner. To vertically land, the tilt wing is again rotated back into its original position. Although tilt wings can fly, new types of aircraft which (as an example) are more efficient (e.g., which reduces power consumption and/or increases flight range) and/or have higher maximum speeds would be desirable.